Grimmerie
The Grimmerie, known on Earth as The Lesser Key of Solomon, is a magical spell book (or grimoire) of magnificent power which Elphaba finds in the attic of Kiamo Ko and was later given to her by Sarima. Elphaba can only read parts of it, as the book originates from the other world (Earth). The book also created Yackle to be a guardian to the book and a witness to the tragic life of Elphaba. In the musical, it's Elphaba's book of spells, given to her by the Wizard's press secretary, Madame Morrible. Elphaba used it to put wings for the Winged Monkeys, make her broom-stick levitate, enchant Nessarose's shoes, save Boq's life by turning him into the Tin Man, and save Fiyero's life by turning him into the Scarecrow. History The Books In the novel, it is strongly suggested that it is a grimoire from our world which a powerful sorcerer took to Oz sometime in the distant past. In A Lion Among Men, it is revealed that Yackle is the guardian of the Grimmerie and was created from it. The Wizard is in search of the Grimmerie, which had been hidden in Kiamo Ko and had entered into the ownership of the Tigelaar family. It was given to Elphaba Thropp by Sarima, who had no need for it as she couldn't read. It is further substantiated that the book comes from Earth rather than Oz in that those of pure Ozian ancestry can't read it whereas Elphaba-who is half-Munchkin, half Earthling- can only read fragments. The Wizard sought to bargain with Elphaba for the Grimmerie in exchange for Nor. This she did not allow, and it is revealed that, later, he asked Dorothy Gale to take the book if she could. Since it was too heavy, she was unable to do so. In A Lion Among Men, the Grimmerie had been secreted into the Clock of the Time Dragon, while a wayward page had been used by Emperor Shell to create dragons. In Out of Oz, Glinda comes into posession of the Grimmerie when the Clock of the Time Dragon comes to Mockbeggar Hall. Glinda then--with the help of Elphaba's granddaughter Rain--uses the book to impede General Cherrystone's progress across Restwater Lake. Eventually, as the battle progresses between Munchkinland and Loyal Oz, Mombey uses the books information on the training of Dragons to attack the Emerald City, successfully ending the war. After failing to bring Liir back from his Animal form, Mombey attempts to use the Grimmerie to "call the lost forward." In doing so, she reveals Ozma Tippetarius as well as Rain's green skin. At the end of the novel, Rain takes the Grimmerie and--using the broom--flies out past the Thousand Year Grasslands and an expanse of desert to the ocean. She then continues to fly over the sea, vowing to drop the book into its depths. Contents * Information on various supernatural creatures, including angels and an entire section on "Evil Particulars" (demons). * Methods of poisoning water and breeding a docile population. * Diagrams of instruments of torture and weapons which Elphaba considers "too vile to use". * A recipe entitled "Of apples with black skin and white flesh: to fill the stomach with greed unto Death". * A recipe to overthrow a regime, which suggests spells for various methods of sabotage and assassination. * Spells for 'unleashing the hidden energies of matter'. * Spells to tamper with time. * A spell "On the Administration of Dragons". This page plays an important part in the plot of Son of a Witch, where Shell Thropp presents this page to Trism bon Cavalish. * Spells to encourage flight in originally earth-bound animals. * Various 'marginalia on how to keep awake', which Elphaba combines with home remedies to produce a powerful insomnia potion. * 'A spell to reveal hidden inscription ...Perhaps even the location of individuals in hiding'. The reverse side of the page on the "On the Administration of Dragons" contains the second half of this spell. * A spell entitled "To Call Winter on Water," used by Glinda to trap war ships advancing on Munchkinland in ice, in the beginning of ''Out of Oz''. The Musical In Wicked the Musical, the Grimmerie is a spell-book, apparently from the land of Oz, which is in the Wizard's possession. Despite it being from the land of Oz, only Elphaba and Nessarose are capable of reading it: contrary to the book, the Wizard is unable to read it. Though the musical is unclear as to what purpose it really serves besides being "a recipe book for change", it can be concluded that The Wizard wants to use it to give himself real power as opposed to his current condition. At the climax of Act 2, Elphaba gives the Grimmerie to Glinda, despite her stating that she cannot read it. Spells 'The Levitation Spell I' Used by Elphaba to unwittingly give wings to the Wizard's monkey servants. Ahben Tahkay Ahben Tahkay Ahben Atum Ahben Takayah Entayah Ah Entayah Tifentah Ahben Tahkay Ah In the San Francisco tryouts, this was followed by more chanting which was deleted for the Broadway show. Et Antay Daytum Entayah Tahkay Bayah Ben 'The Levitation Spell II' Used by Elphaba to enchant the broom and fly. Ahben Tahkay Ah Tum Entay Ditum Entayah (repeated) According to MusicalSchwartz.com, however, this spell is as follows. Ah May Ah Tay Ah Tum Ditum 'The Motion Spell' Used by Elphaba on the silver slippers to allow Nessarose to walk. It changes them from silver to red, enchanting them. Ambulahn Dare Pahto Pahpoot Ambulahn Dasca Caldapess Lahfenahto Lahfenahtum Pede Pede Caldapess (repeated) 'The Love Spell' The incomplete spell used by Nessarose in an attempt to make Boq "lose his heart" to her. Ah Tum Core Tum Ah Tum Tah Tayk-'' 'The Tin-Man Transformation' Used by Elphaba to allow Boq to live without a heart. ''Vivahlos Vivahlos Meno Non Cordo Meno Vivahlos Vivahlos Meno Non Cordo 'The Scarecrow Transformation' Used by Elphaba to save Fiyero, unwittingly turning him into a Scarecrow in No Good Deed. Eleka Nahmen Nahmen Ah Tum Ah Tum Eleka Nahmen (repeated) The original chant Schwartz was planning to use was as follows. Ad Nay Prae Tum Ister Fah Tum Antay Dayculum Category:Props Category:Elphaba Thropp Category:The Wicked Years Category:Nessarose Thropp Category:Wicked